The present invention relates to a brass wind musical instrument and more specifically to a novel detachable mouthpipe assembly having a clamping device that enables a mouthpipe to be quickly and easily attached and removed from a musical instrument.
In the past, most brass wind musical instruments, such as a french horn, have had a fixed mouthpipe soldered in place. Importantly, different mouthpipes are capable of producing different sounds. For example, some mouthpipes have a certain prescribed taper design for a more focused, centered sound that is ideal for solo playing, chamber music or high note work. Other mouthpipes having a different taper might produce a different sound and/or "sphere" that would be more ideal for a "bigger" sound or a more open feel.
Thus, in some instances it is desirable to have a detachable mouthpipe assembly so that different mouthpipes which produce different sounds can be attached to the instrument. There are some prior art french horns that have detachable mouthpipes. Generally, these detachable mouthpipes are held in place by set-screws or lock nuts. Consequently, tools are required to remove the mouthpipe. This procedure can take several minutes.
In certain situations, such as a concert or the like, it may be necessary or desirable for a musician to be able to change the mouthpipe during the course of a particular piece of music. Thus, it would be necessary to be able to remove the mouthpipe and attach a new mouthpipe in a matter of seconds.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a detachable mouthpipe assembly that can be removed and attached to the instrument easily and quickly without the aid of any tools or the like.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a detachable mouthpipe assembly that includes a clamping device having a slotted arm member engagable with a swivel screw and saddle.